


【授翻】Untraceable

by Neuronmancer



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuronmancer/pseuds/Neuronmancer
Summary: 芬奇离开了...





	【授翻】Untraceable

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untraceable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016852) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



不可追踪

原文链接:【Untraceable - dreamlittleyo - Person of Interest (TV) [Archive of Our Own]】https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016852

一周，三天和七小时，John认为Finch死了。

没有尸体，而这通常会让他该死的怀疑，但他亲眼看到了爆炸，他站在那看着那栋楼燃烧，大火燃尽后甚至连一根烧焦了的家具的木条都没看到。那栋大宅——一个绝境，虽然John没有即使到场亲眼看到——除了一堆扁平的空虚的灰烬什么都不是。

什么都不剩，任何Harold Finch的痕迹都永远消失。

John尝试着告诉自己Finch本来会喜欢那种方式。不是说死亡，当然，而是他的死亡完全不可追踪。没有人能用他的牙齿或指纹或DNA去追踪他刻意保密的痕迹。不过这也没让John感觉好一点。

长久以来他没有用这种方式施加伤害，但很不舒服的是他仍然可以。

没有葬礼。没有尸体就毫无意义。Harold Finch习惯于不留下存在的痕迹，而John也不知道墓志铭上该刻什么名字。

开始的五天，John被活生生撕裂了，他明白那个冷酷的认知，Finch再也不会回来。同时，在理智不能触及的深处，无感的绝望仍然让希望的灰烬仍然不熄。他说服自己Finch仍然会在某处出现，和以前一样，因为Finch不可能死去。Finch也许偏执又注重隐私，但他仍然是John存活于世间的基石，他坚定又可靠，所以他不可能消逝。

所以John尝试着找他。他寻求帮助，深深挖掘，尽其所能。他失败了。

当希望的灰烬燃尽，John的胸口留下一个让人疼痛到窒息的洞，尖锐，难以置信，锯齿状的边缘，而且极其糟糕，它让John几乎匍匐。

事实不可否认，很明显这不是Finch会对John做的，即使他可以，他决然不会牺牲不断产生的号码下的人。那些号码从来不停止产生，John也许没有机会获得它们了，但这不影响那些号码的存在。至于所有的信息断裂，John知道Finch不是一个从他们共同分担的责任中走开的人。

那晚John喝了酒，一个人在总部，图书馆的霉味和被废弃的建筑物环绕着他，他喝到世界的边缘变得平滑。他坐在Finch的椅子上，盯着电脑的黑屏。他可以打开电脑，但那没用，没有Finch的密码，John只会在安全系统的表层就阻止，而且无法将驱动程序清理干净。

他胸口疼痛，坐在椅子上缓慢旋转，背对着一排排设备，他瞥见墙上的名单——Finch谨慎的如壁画一样的照片和密码和串着它们的彩色绳子。John继续旋转直到除了灰色的墙壁外什么都看不到，接着瘫在椅子上。他不仅是胸口疼痛，他的喉咙有一种疼痛的紧迫感，他抓着Finch椅子扶手的一阵痉挛。有一种完全在身体痛苦外的边缘，比一切都难忍。

John左手握着威士忌，将它举至唇边喝了一大口。

操，他知道他陷得太深，几个星期一来就知道，也许几个月了——他没有理由卸下防备，更没有理由让他开始在不，现在John已经远不止关心了，他尽力控制不要沉沦，当他太想Harold Finch时，他的胸口激起了占有欲。事实上，无论他获得多么少的关于他麻烦又偏执的搭档的消息，Finch属于他，反之亦然甚至更过。也许John第一天就搞砸了。

即使Finch不在了这些感觉仍在，像失败一样抓挠Johnd的内心。他不知道什么时候当他看到Finch他感受到的不是好奇而是欲望，他不在意，他从未曾尝试说任何东西。

这并非由于Finch无论如何都不会对John脑内发生的东西感到害怕。

而John也不在乎，真的。不是萦绕在他脑海让他心酸的机遇，不是从未将思想说出口的错位的后悔。John不会像对月伤怀的诗人那样哀叹错失的机遇。他是个实用主义者，只为他实际失去的东西哀悼。

一个朋友。一个好朋友，即使看起来不像——John最亲密而且也许是唯一的——失去伤害着他。它沉沉的燃烧，John从自己的过往知道这永不会消散。

更糟糕的，当Finch离开了——当他死了——他拿走了John全部的存在意义。没有Finch,John没有机器的权限。他不能接触到他所知道的他能救赎他过去所做的一切的东西——那一串号码。当Finch提供给他工作的时候，他也给了他一份礼物。他给了John为之奋斗的东西。

那些号码仍然存在，但John得不到它们，Finch不在，没人能。

下一夜，不再喝酒，John上了街。他仍有工作要做。得不到“无关”号码，他仍能做点什么。走进寒冷，睁大双眼，他阻止了两起挑衅和一起抢劫。这不够，但这是他唯一能做的了。

接下来的一晚他主动参与Fusco的逮捕任务，他在那还是件好事。Fusco的后援从没露面——也许这不是偶然——而六个贩毒者对峙一个警察仍不公平。John不紧不慢地将六个人放倒，他没杀他们，但他真的，真的很想。

事后Fusco对他咧咧嘴，像一条脱水的鱼。

“Lionel,有问题?”

有一瞬间他认为Fusco真的会回答。把John叫出来比以前更加享受暴力，向上级解释这六个重伤的罪犯，他甚至会问John哪出错了——这肯定是冒犯John的不会得到原谅的问题。

他等待着，怒发冲冠，防卫着。

“不。没事。”Fusco最后回答。“他妈的出去吧，我会告诉辖区负责人，再要一个救护车队。”

下一个晚上John保持着他的私人监控努力，还有下下个晚上。

是日光，当Finch溜进一个餐车并找服务生要来一杯咖啡，John一定出现了幻觉。但John在桌子下踢到Harold的鞋子并有了真实的触感。显然如果Finch不是真的在等待服务生是不会现场抢劫的。

John凝视着，那一瞬间他的愤怒甚至被新生的困惑掩盖。“你他妈去哪了?”

事实上当服务生把咖啡放到Finch面前时他没有喝，也没有回答John的问题。“我们有新号码了Mr.Reese.”他说，就像Finch突然在早晨出现非常正常。就像以前无数次他们的谈话一样。

就像他从来没有消失过。

John的呼吸卡在了瞬间如水晶一般透明的愤怒，他几乎跨过桌子去抓Finch。要做什么，他不知道。给他摇入一些感情，摇出一些答案，将他的手指掐进Finch的胳膊直到他愤怒的抓握留下淤青。

相反，Finch完美的坐着不动，他看出了愤怒，将之搁置一边。他们有新号码新工作。

他们又进入了日常活动周期，去假装一切正常，这伤害了他。他们合作的很好，现在也一样。直观上，他们是个强大的团队。这个认知没有平息卡在John胸膛中的低吼的感觉。

在一次调查中他们监视一个银行，Finch的智力告诉他们目标凌晨三点前不会行动，而现在十一点了，他们承受不了错误的代价，但这将会是一个漫长难熬的夜晚。

两人间的寂静总是舒适的，今晚亦如此，也消耗着John，直到他听见自己用低沉愤怒的声音说:

我想要答案。

Finch总是谨慎的，但今晚他的犹豫有过度的审慎，当他回答时他的声音柔软。“爆炸没有——”

“我不在意爆炸，”John喃喃的说。话语是真的，即使比他本来希望的更尖锐。爆炸只有在它真的伤害到Finch时才重要。既然他知道并非如此，特定的环境是无关的，他不需要知道怎么，他需要知道为什么。

“如果你在意在我消失时的号码，不用担心。我雇用了独立的组织处理发生的两起事件。处理的不完美，但足够了。”

John的下颚绷紧。“我也不在意那个。”明显这是个谎言，他的确在意——他如此欣慰，甚至他的头脑旋转了——但这条路也阻止他从Finch得到真正答案。

“那你想知道什么?”

“你去哪了?”John问，“你为什么走?为什么让我以为你死了?”

Finch沉默许久，久到John把盯着对面街道的银行的目光移开，转而愤怒地在他身上锁定。

他瞪着眼，等待着，当Finch仍未回答，John咆哮，“Harold.”

Finch猛地吸气，回答中带着明显的不情愿。“我在躲避你，John.”通常Finch不是这么对待他的，说出他的名字的声音在他的脊柱中引起完整的一段战栗。

“为什么?”John砂石般的声音潜藏着危险，这一个词仅比轻叹大一点。不是威胁，但一样危险。

停顿比犹豫更有沉思的感觉，虽然Finch在回答时声音仍然沉重。“你是个完美的搭档，Mr.Reese.我发现我自己变得。。。依靠。。。于你。你知道这种缺陷对于我们的工作有多危险。”说话时Finch直直的盯着雨刷，他呆板的姿势某种程度上比以往更僵硬。

“我需要时间。还有空间。”Finch继续，“一个人去把问题想清楚。”

John没有问Finch到底想的是什么，而是皱着眉说，“我本可以给你那些。”

但是Finch僵硬的姿势在他们借来的卡车的乘客座上移动，他抓住John时给了既了解又沉重的一瞥。“你能吗，Mr.Reese?真的吗？”

John咆哮着，泪水夺眶而出，猛然坐回座椅，盯着窗户。

他们快速完成了任务，早晨没有新号码，甚至一回到图书馆，他们期待的沉默在空气中盘桓。John不知道为何他的脉搏如此悸动，或他的胸膛紧张，被填满。

不知道为何他的声音里只有灼烧和沙砾，“我们需要谈谈，Harold.”

Finch看上去不是那么警惕，但当他看向John的眼睛时那份谨慎又上线了，“只有当年想从我这得到什么时你才会叫我Harold.”

John的下颚绷紧，他的喉咙在一次艰难的吞咽中痉挛。没有号码，没有什么事让他为了更有意义的事封闭自己的感情。只有在胸口猛然泛滥的感情的洪流——愤怒，宽慰，失望——都在他体内翻滚，迅速而猛烈。这种感觉在他体内猛烈跳动，突然他开始了动作。没有明确意图的向前，没有目标或考量。力道不加控制地接近Finch，将他逼得退后，退后，退后。

Finch的背部抵上平整沾灰的墙壁，漫画般大睁的双眼在厚厚的写满惊讶，但没有丝毫的痛苦。John向前逼近，挤进Finch的领地，颤抖而——自John第一次同意加入Finch的疯狂的戍卫事业——不确定。

John的犹豫没有持续，他的血液中不再燃烧着强烈的火。不止是愤怒——没有什么比愤怒更简单——还有一些其他的感情，都和愤怒一样强烈而过载。Finch在他的手下颤抖，他的手以不可饶恕的力道抓着Finch的胳膊，有效的将他逼到墙边

“Mr.Reese——”

John俯下身，用一个不加思索的吻打断了他。

John紧压过来的嘴唇贪婪又不可动摇，那一刻他根本不在意Finch是否想要这个。如果他在意——如果他想清楚了——他就不会这样做。

John永远密切注视着Finch，他从没捕获Finch回看向他的时刻，不像这样。

但John胸口的狂怒淤积了一番截然不同的炽热，而他想要这个。他不只是想要，他需要。燃烧着John的绝望促使他的手狂乱而不安分地游走，同时他的舌头拍击着Finch震惊的唇。

John需要这个，老天啊，就一秒，直到Harold喊停。

但Harold没有把他推开，Harold没有抵抗他，Harold完全安静地站在John的嘴唇和手掌之下，允许了不论如何发生的一切。Harold的眼镜被滑稽地冲挤到两人之间，在他的鼻梁的上方；而当John撤后用火热尖锐的亲吻吸吮Harold的下颚时，他抓住了那些镜片——笨拙地单手把它从Harold的脸上取走并抛掷到一边。

Harold的颈动脉在John的舌头下跳动。当John故意用牙齿衔住柔软的肌肤，Harold发出的声音——噎住的慌乱的手足无措的喘息，也许还有别的——足够使John的阴茎硬挺了。现在Harold在拉扯John的衬衫，艰难地呼吸，但仍没有把他推开

John低低地依偎在Harold的喉咙边，接着发出一声沙哑的咒骂，又占据了Harold的嘴唇。Harold现在不再毫无动作了。当John笨拙地伸向他的皮带扣——当John扯坏Harold静心裁剪的长裤的拉链——然后把手滑进去。John品尝得到喘不过气的呻吟，当他找到目标后，稳稳地弯起手指环绕住Harold的阴茎。前端令人晕眩的颤动让他抖得更厉害了，而John的臀部向前弓起，无用地寻求摩擦。

他无视了自己的身体叫嚣的渴望，为了帮助Harold的那份。

不够。远远不够。John想要——

他想要。

他稳在最后的线以前，而Harold在他狂野的亲吻下破碎了，发出炽热的收措的呻吟。John不再动作，不在意他仍把Harold不舒服地钉在墙上，不在意他的手仍抵在Harold的长裤的前端，勃起温暖的重量仍被他坚定的掌握环绕，不在意John几乎因被血液里振聋发聩的饥渴窒息。

他控制自己睁开眼睛——之前甚至没意识到它们紧闭着——然后发现Harold看着他。

“告诉我停下，”John喘息着，感觉迷失而无助。

Harold艰难地呼吸着。他的目光变了，但很柔和，在向上与John对视前停留在John的唇边。

John颤抖地呼吸，突然对控制他的双手的绝望感到害怕，绝望控制着他的声音，他说，“如果你不告诉我停下，我会操你的。”天哪，他想操Harold Finch。突然他对要知道Harold是否也这样想感到绝望。

不可置信的，Harold目光专注而坚定。“我的工作不是去拒绝你，Mr.Reese.”这不是个“Yes”——不是确切的同意——但远不是John期待的拒绝。这其中有Harold对待John常有的嘲讽，同时兼有疏远和亲密。它点燃了John血液中的新火，他又亲吻了Harold，继续着他的努力。

他的手以可以测量的幅度颤抖，指关节擦碰着Harold崩坏的拉链的同时把Harold拽得越来越近，直到边缘——越来越近——然后突然停下，享受Harold发出的低沉的声音。

John不情愿地退回去，他仍在逼近，用自己的身体把Harold环绕着抵在墙上，享受他的体温。但他不得不为了攫取空气而放弃亲吻。他把手从Harold的长裤中退了出来，在自己的裤子上把手指抹干。他看着Harold，Harold起伏不稳的胸膛，紧闭的双眼，唇边吻痕的形状。John等着Harold睁眼，为他能在Harold眼中看到如钻石般的闪烁着的光芒。

Harold到现在都没有看他。

“我想这里没有床。”John呢喃着。他严重质疑，Finch如此偏执，肯定不会睡在他因为工作躲避的地方。

“没错，”Harold确认道。接着，他的眼里闪过一丝顽皮，“但两栋房子后有一个安全屋里有。”

去安全屋是控制他的双手和勃起的一种折磨，直到他和Finch被安全地锁进安全屋，远离了监视的眼睛。这处安全屋只是个公寓:一个工作室，光秃秃的只有一个厨房，而且没有封闭的空间。但像承诺的那样，有一张床。

但也有一个放着润滑油和安全套的茶几。John故意弯了弯眉毛，Finch拿开眼镜时，如镜子一样模仿了他的表情——John之前不小心的动作并没有使它破碎——然后在跨过房间再次检查六道门锁前把它移去。

John没有尝试去抗议说门锁都很好，他刚刚把它们都锁上了。因为他理解。他不准备阻止Finch去再次检查以防万一。

但Harold一检查完，John就扑上去，猛烈而迅速。他的皮肤下又燃起绝望。迫切每一步都在剧增，每一刻Harold不在他的双手下。John又抓又推，操纵着Harold朝床边移动，同时把自己压近。他不太小心，也不怎么温柔，但Harold只是喘息着呻吟着，允许自己被推搡着穿过房间，剥去衣服。

现在没有必要赶急赶忙了，但John在脱去自己的衣服时，仍然感觉到皮肤之下迫切的狂热边缘。他又抓住了Harold，现在在他双手下的是赤裸的肌肤，然后他疯狂地索取了一个吻。这次是Harold主导着他们穿过小小的公寓，直到床的边缘。是Harold先倒向床垫，当John低吼着跟随时Harold真的微笑了。

当他操进Harold的身体时，John几乎灵魂出窍。他在Harold的背上伸展身体，把Harold压进床垫——他在他身上，也在他身体里——John的感官敏锐而炽烈，他深深地插入然后控制自己不动。他按住哈罗德，猛烈地戳刺，然后他咬住Harold的肩膀——不是调情，而是固定自己，确定这一切是真的。

他心中理智的一角扔不确定这一切是真的。

在他身下，Harold的呼吸哽住了，手指无助地攥着床头苍白的枕头。他的头发，即使在最好的时候也很奇怪，现在完全凌乱了。John用鼻子爱抚Harold喉咙的一侧，品尝肌肤的咸味。

John的喊声粗野，他臀部后撤又推入，在他能忍受的范围内尽可能放慢节奏。“喜欢这种感觉吗？”他的唇调戏着Harold的耳廓，“我们如此合拍?我的阴茎埋在你体内?”占有欲在这些问题下低沉地作响，然后他又开始戳刺，令人恼火地谨慎小心。

没有回答问题，Harold抽身向后去迎接下一次戳刺，邀请John开启更强烈的节奏。当John性感又缓慢地动作时他又这么做了，考验着John的耐心，败坏他的意志力。

“你确定这是你想要的吗？”John问道。他的声音饱含厚重如沙砾的欲望，连他自己都难以辨认。

“是的，”Harold呜呜地说，“看在上帝的份上，我不会停下。”  
这言辞是挑衅，是恳求，它们如信号弹在John的感官中炸开，他最后的抑制崩溃了。

他放下一只手去覆盖Harold的手，前臂抵在床垫上，手臂压着枕头作额外的支撑，戳刺地更猛烈了。出来又进入，当John找到一个新节奏时，猛烈到床愤怒地发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。他的胸膛燃起一团篝火，一切都复杂了。喜欢，忧惧，需要，愤怒。他仍然为Harold把他推入地狱感到愤怒，也将在很长一段时间内仍然愤怒。但这不是重点，这远不是John现在感受最强烈的东西。使他胸口疼痛的，不是最撞击他心扉的感情。

John曾真心认为他已失去爱的能力。意识到自己错了，多么让人惊恐又激动，可怕而难以置信。

高潮来临之际，他没有喊Harold的名字。但他向前曲起身体，完成最后一次实力悬殊的冲刺，停下了动作的阴茎深深地埋进去，在Harold平滑连接着脖颈和肩膀的地方埋下一声叫喊。那一刻Harold也不动了，在John的身体变得松懈而柔软时 哽下自己一声模糊的哭叫。

他们没有停留在余韵中。他们都不是这种类型——至少John再也不是了，而Finch似乎也不倾向于懒散——无论如何号码从来不停。似乎他们没有时间去把自己打理的干净整洁，衣冠楚楚。除了Finch崩坏的拉链(它被快速藏在大衣黑色的线条之下)，没有一个人看起来刚才进行了一场快速疯狂的性爱。

两人并排而立不真实，而John发现自己好奇Finch在想什么，他好奇他的搭档多快就要判定他们刚才做的是一个错误。

Finch在门口停了一会，逼的John在差点撞上他前停下来。Finch已经打开了六重锁，门几乎半开了。突然的停顿让John掏枪，浑身紧张地寻找威胁所在。

“没事的，Mr.Reese，”Finch说，感觉到了他的紧张，“没有威险。”

John的肩膀放松了，把枪放进枪套，“这又他妈是为什么呢，Finch？”

“就只有这个。”然后Finch舒展上身，在John没来得及反应前吻上去。退回来后，Finch的嘴角盘桓了精灵般的微笑。“我们可以回去工作了吗？”

“好啊，”John咕哝着，跟着他走进走廊。


End file.
